


Nightly Work

by Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)



Category: Good Game (TV 2017), Good Game - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Good Game, Hair Pulling, I guess???, M/M, idk man this is just a blowjob fic, mentioned drug use, rylex, take it alright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Zoozleplug
Summary: Ryland gives Alex a blowjob while Alex is high.





	Nightly Work

**Author's Note:**

> the title sucks and so does the summary but at least the fic is good. anyway, im back with more smut because im just that brand of person. Enjoy!

“Keep your eyes on me,” Alex whimpers as he watches Ryland, head bobbing as his mouth slides along Alex’s shaft. His eyes are locked on his partner’s, and Alex's hand shoots to Ryland's hair, softly petting him as he goes. “Fuck, so good, Ry.”

They'd been doing this for a while. Alex would get high, and when he'd get high, he'd get frisky. And when he'd get frisky….well, he'd call on his life partner, of course. Now they were in their living room, pants pooling around Alex's ankles, as Ryland sucked him off.

“God, I'll never get over how fucking good you look doing this,” Alex mumbled, eyes still trained on Ryland's. He grabbed for the hair tie in his hair and slowly pulled it off, watching as his hair fell onto his lap, tickling him. He bit his lip at the sensation, the pressure being a bit overwhelming with all the positive stimulus. He dragged his hand through Ryland's hair, collecting a fair amount in his hand, and held it there, making sure it didn't block his view of the work being done.

“Ah, fuck yes,” Alex moaned, head lolling back onto the couch as he felt his orgasm building up. Ryland always got him there, better than any girl he'd been with during his glam rock phase, better than anyone he'd pulled at bars. Ryland was just…. _ better. _

Alex's mind was wandering, even with the mouth around his cock, but his thoughts were abruptly brought back to it as he felt a palm cupping his balls. He lets out a little high noise, a bit of a scream yet not fully there. He rolls his hips up, pushing his cock deeper into Ryland's mouth. He can hear him gag, but he knows that he can take all of it.

“Ry, I'm...shit, I'm close, babe,” Alex moans, and Ryland locks eyes with him again. He places his hand on Alex's stomach, flat palmed, and his movements become more rapid. His eyes flutter closed as he works his mouth on Alex's cock, tonguing the underside of his shaft and taking him as deep as he can, listening to needy whines Alex gives out as he goes. He's hard in his shorts, and he removes the hand from Alex's balls and stuffs them into his own underwear, hand stroking slowly.

"Ahhhh...oh  _ fuck _ !” Alex moans, high pitched as he cums down Ryland's throat, hips stuttering up into the tight, wet heat and a deathly grip on Ryland's hair. His eyes screw shut as his head falls back, preparing to ride an all-new high.

Ryland moans as the strokes to his own cock become quicker, more desperate, and he pulls his mouth off Alex's cock, watching as it flops onto his thigh with a wet slap. He moans and he jerks himself faster, Alex a constant on his lips as his mind dances with numerous thoughts. A finger lifts his chin up, and it's Alex, a look of pure lust etched into his face as he leans forward. His tongue darts out, tracing a line across Ryland's bottom lip before he pushes through his lips, mouths colliding in a sloppy kiss that's pushing Ryland closer and closer to his own edge.

He inhales deeply, catching a whiff of the air, and the mere combination of sweat, sex, weed, and just  _ Alex _ , pushes him. He's cumming, whining into Alex's mouth as he does so. He spills all over his hand, the strokes getting slower and slower until they stop completely.

Alex and Ryland stay locked in the kiss, Alex petting Ryland's hair and Ryland's hands on Alex's thighs.

“God, you're pretty,” Alex giggles as he pulls away from him. His eyes are wide and there's a new emotion to his expression.

“You tell me all the time, dude,” Ryland brushes it off as he pulls his hand out his pants and inspects the damage. Gross, dried jizz. It would start to harden and peel, he'd wash it off eventually.

“I know, and it's true every time I say it.” Ryland pulls Alex's pants up to his knees, and Alex finishes the rest of the way. “I think you're pretty and like nice and handsome and just….pretty.”

“Alright, you're high, I'm just gonna leave you be now.” Ryland pats Alex's thigh once more before pulling himself off the ground. He stumbles a bit while standing, and Alex doesn't notice, his eyes seemingly hyper focusing on the blank screen of the television.

“I've got a date with Ash tomorrow,” Alex whispers to himself, a little too loud for it to be a private matter, “Oh no, she's gonna get me day drunk. What will I do if I get day drunk with her, Ry?”

“Kiss the girl, that's what the lobster would want you to do.” Ryland jokes as he walks to the fridge, pulling out a beer.

“There's a lobster at the bar?” Alex's voice is filled with wonder, “Man, things sure have changed there since last week.” Ryland laughs and sets a beer down in front of him.

“They sure have. Alright, I'm off to bed,” Ryland walks in the direction of his bedroom, “Be safe, dude, and don't eat all my Ho-Hos, those are hard to come by these days.”

“No promises.”


End file.
